Ten Little Facts About Dennis Creevey
by breeutiful
Summary: He never learnt how to tie his shoelaces until his third year. - Dennis, gen


1. He used to sit at the kitchen table waiting for an owl from Colin when he had first left for Hogwarts.

Every time he opened a letter he grinned as though he had just won the lottery. He loved seeing the pictures Colin sent him, the letters and sometimes a quill. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts next year and meet Harry Potter.

2. He had a near death experience in second year.

It was while he was swimming with his friends in the Black Lake and his foot had caught on something, a weed perhaps. He was pulled down under the water and couldn't breath, until Cedric Diggory dived in and saved him because his friends were truly clueless what to do.

3. He never learnt how to tie his shoe laces until his third year.

He felt embarrassed that he didn't know and tried to do it himself every night time in front of the fire. He just didn't get how to do it, so he studied other people when they tied theirs. He felt immensely proud when he actually tied one night, re-doing it again. Looking back on it, he feels a little bit silly.

4. He rooted for Cedric, not Harry, at the Triwizard Tournament.

Did this fact make him not a Gryffindor? He didn't think so, Cedric had saved his life the year before so why should he feel guilty? And, Cedric was a Hufflepuff not a Gryffindor and he had been selected as one of the contestants, so there was a great chance he'd win. When Cedric was proclaimed dead, he was shocked, but he knew that it took a real hero to die a brave death.

5. Secretly, he found Moaning Myrtle interesting.

He didn't know why, maybe it was just for something to find interesting or maybe because of the story behind her. It took him a whole year to work up the courage to see her with his own eyes until his fourth year, exactly four years after Colin had told him about the ghost.

6. For a while he thought that Colin was gay.

He was unsure why, but Colin's interest in Harry Potter was a lot deeper than his and Colin started a friendship with Dean Thomas in his sixth year, the year of the Carrows and the D.A. reforming, and of course everyone knew that Dean Thomas was gay. It wasn't until he caught Colin's laced fingers with Demelza Robbins and them kissing together was he was almost positive that Colin wasn't. Almost. It turned out that Colin was bisexual.

7. No-one had ever told him that even in the wizarding world that dead was dead. That it was impossible to resurrect someone. So when he and Colin had tried to resurrect their Mum and Dad it didn't work. He felt as though his heart had shattered to a million pieces.

8. He didn't believe in true love until he met Rose Zeller, a student a year under him.

He loved her until she was torn from him in the war, it sounded ludicrous and childish that he could love someone when he was fifteen and she was fourteen, but he swore he did or could have eventually. He never believed in it again.

9. He thought lefties died before righties.

He was left-handed while Colin was right-handed. He remembers being told that left-hand people are more likely to die before right-handed people and he believed it. But Colin had died before him, even if it was in a war and at war there are risks. Why couldn't they take him instead? He knows should have died first but Colin sacrificed himself so he could have a shot at life.

10. _Dead, dead, dead_. Those were the words that rang in his head when he had heard that his own brother was dead. _Dead_. _Dead. Dead._

He remembered walked vaguely around the hall when he had heard, no a single tear fallen yet. He looked at all the loss around him, all the grieving over dead bodies. He had to be strong, he had already lost multiple friends and relatives. The next morning Demelza Robbins, his brothers girlfriend, found him with his arms wrapped around his body in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He always felt that he had lost a piece of his heart and had never truly recovered from Colin's death.

* * *

**If anything is incorrect, doesn't make sense or has grammatical/spelling errors please tell me. I wish to improve!**


End file.
